The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to vehicles and methods used in conjunction with amusement park rides.
Amusement parks (or theme parks) often include ride attractions with vehicles that may accommodate one or more patrons. In some instances, the vehicles may be disposed on a track and driven around a fixed course, or the vehicles may be self-propelled and configured to navigate through an open course. The vehicles may be launched and/or manually moved at various portions (“motivating portions”) of the ride attraction to enhance the excitement experienced by the patrons. However, some ride attractions' motivating portions may only include increasing the speed of the vehicles or pulling the ride vehicles up a hill in the track or course. With the increasing sophistication and complexity of modern ride attractions, and the corresponding increase in expectations among amusement or theme park patrons, improved and more creative motivating portions are needed.